


FUNCIONES [STONY]

by irohny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Steve ama su escudo. Tony, por su parte, podría usar ese entero negro más seguido.





	FUNCIONES [STONY]

Hubo veces en las que pensó que quizás podría haber elegido algo mejor. Veía a sus compañeros, cuyos accesorios e incluso vestimenta estaban mayormente basados en ataque, mientras que él llevaba consigo nada más que su escudo. Supo defenderse bien, consideraba la seguridad algo fundamental a la hora de las misiones, aunque algo más intimidante no le vendría nada mal.

_Supongo que es lo que me toca._

—Uf, estoy destruido. A veces pienso que estoy demasiado viejo para esto.

Los Vengadores acababan de volver de una misión que dejó a Iron Man algo herido, quien no dejaba de murmurar al respecto mientras su traje era removido de su cuerpo.

Steve lo observaba apoyado en un escritorio, su escudo yacía a su lado en este. Natasha y Clint se recostaron casi uno encima del otro en el amplio sofá. Bruce había ido directo hacia la ducha y Thor, bueno, Thor andaba por ahí.

—Pienso que no vendría mal algo más de protección en el equipo —sugirió el capitán.

Tony volteó a verlo, la mitad de su traje todavía puesto.

—Oh, por supuesto, todos deberíamos tener uno de esos —contestó, señalando con la cabeza el escudo.

Steve iba a hablar cuando un quejido de Tony lo interrumpió, al instante poniéndose alerta.

—¿Está todo en orden?

—¡Sí! Sí, Capitán, todo en orden por aquí. Sólo... Especialmente herido en las piernas, es todo.

Tony aún soltaba pequeñas quejas entre palabras mientras la parte inferior de su traje era removida, su piel cubierta por un entero negro muy ajustado a su cuerpo. Steve se enderezó con la intención de acercarse para ayudarlo, pero Tony fue más rápido que él.

—Quédate ahí, Cap, puedo hacerlo solo. De todas formas, no creo que seas-¡Maldición! De mucha ayuda en esto.

Steve frenó sus pasos haciendo una mueca, volviendo a su lugar con los ojos aún fijos en la figura de Tony. El multimillonario hacia movimientos extraños mientras su cuerpo terminaba de desarmarse. Siseó y se quejó cuando tocaba alguna zona aún sensible por la batalla.

Steve nunca apartó sus ojos, preocupado, alerta.

Interesado.

Nunca había visto a Tony en ese conjunto negro. De verdad se ajustaba a su figura, no dejaba _nada_ a la imaginación. Podía ver con facilidad los relieves de su cuerpo, sus músculos, sus brazos, la curva de su cintura, el final de su espalda.

Steve parpadeó. Tragó con dificultad. Estiró el cuello de su traje. Aún no apartó la mirada.

—¡Mierda!

¿Tony no podía ser más escandaloso cuando le quitaban el traje? Tan solo le quedaba la parte de los pies, y Steve estaba algo acalorado. Su vientre se contrajo cuando Tony se agachó para remover por sí mismo el resto del traje.

—Maldito infierno. Tengo que arreglar esto... —susurraba, y Steve estaba ahogado. Más que eso. Estaba dolorosamente duro en sus pantalones. Y no podía moverse, ni podía dejar de mirar a Tony, prestando atención a sus sonidos e imaginándolos en circunstancias algo _diferentes._

—Uh...

Inconscientemente ese sonido salió de su boca, y Tony al parecer sintió que era dirigido a él, porque se volteó para mirarlo.

Sus manos se movieron más rápido que su mente.

—¿Sí, Cap?

Steve sostuvo su escudo con fuerza justo frente a su entrepierna.

—¿E-eh?

Tony frunció el ceño, con el traje completamente alejado de su cuerpo, acercándose a Steve vestido únicamente con ese entero negro.

—Creí que me hablabas —dijo Tony fácilmente, mientras salía del campo de visión de Steve, que quedó muy quieto en su lugar con el escudo aún en sus manos.

Tony se detuvo. Lo miró nuevamente.

—¿No vienes? —preguntó.

Steve se movió ligeramente.

—Sí, sí.

Avanzó caminando raro. Tony rió.

—No tienes que llevar el escudo a todos lados, Steve.

Como acto reflejo, los dedos del capitán se aferraron con más fuerza a su escudo, maldiciendo mentalmente porque la erección en sus pantalones no bajaba.

—Lo sé, sólo lo llevo a mi habitación. Luego los... Alcanzo.

Hablaba rápido, muy rápido. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido para el genio, pero al parecer decidió ignorarlo.

—Bien. Te veo allí, Cap.

Cuando Tony se unió con los demás, Steve corrió a su habitación y sólo allí pudo soltar la respiración que había estado conteniendo.

Puso su escudo frente a sus ojos, y depositó un beso en la estrella del centro.

—Me salvaste de esta, amigo.


End file.
